speedrunnersfandomcom-20200215-history
Characters
You can currently play as 38 characters in total. 8 being DLC characters. Default Characters Unic- This super hero wears a pink outfit with a horn on his head. His name and costume are a play on "Unicorn" and "Eunuch", what with the outfit and generally effeminate design. Cookies. As well. Hot Head- This Hero has a flaming motif and a tiki head. Likely inspired by Hawaiian mythology. Cosmonaut Comrade - This Super hero wears a red outfit with a golden star on his round helmet. Obviously designed to be remniscent of the USSR in his design. Speedrunner- The titular hero. He wears an all black suit with blue highlights and features an aerodynamic helmet. Moonraker - The first female character added in the game. Has a silver/grey outfit and red hair. The Falcon- He is said to be SpeedRunner's enemy, he is a man with glasses who wears a white bird costume based from a Chicken/Falcon. Buckshot - A deer with a red vest and a shotgun, named so for the shotgun and being a play on a classical hunter. Gil- A man wearing a costume basically based from a Shark. Lucky Cat - A cat with a red scarf and a golden bell. Based on the Maneki-neko of japanese culture. Scout '''- The Scout From Team Fortress 2. '''Salem - A black cat dressed as a witch. Skull Duggery - A skeleton wearing brown clothing and holds a shovel. The now mentioned characters were added in update r40 and are all unlockables. Luc Jadore '- A stereotypical macho guy with a blue mask and rose. '''Sherlock Bones '- A dog with bright yellow colour, wears Sherlock Holmes' outfit. 'Jailbird '- A female prisoner, she has her hands bound together which make her animations unique. 'Excel '- He is a blonde, and typical business man, carries a suitcase around all the time. He is replaced with XL on weekends. 'XL '- The weekend version of Excel, he wears sunglasses, a cap, jacket and jeans, always carries a ghetto blaster around. 'Burger '- A man dressed like a burger, he is overweight and likes to eat a lot of ketchup and mayonnaise. 'The Original Mr. Quick '- Looks like he was Speedrunners' predecessor and got replaced by him at some point, looks like a typical old school superhero. 'Flamenco '- Man dressed like a bull, he runs like a bull too, and he wears a lot of red. 'Fort Knight '- A 'knight' wearing armor out of cardboard and crates, he is equipped with a wooden sword and wears a bag helmet. 'Veloci-T-Rex '- Has an unique moveset, it's a dinosaur (Velociraptor) and wears black jeans. '''The Youtuber DLC Pack These are characters that requires to be bought in the Steam Store. There are 2 packs Team SpeedRunners and Team Falcon Team Falcon '(Youtuber Pack 1): '''Markiplier '- He wears a Black & Red outfit with an "M" in the center. This character also has a Pink Mustache. '''PeanutButter Gamer - Wears an outfit similar to Link from the "The Legend of Zelda" series. Uber Haxor Nova - Wears a grey jacket and has a short, pink hairdo. Jesse Cox '''- Wears an orange and purple costume with wings. Team SpeedRunners (Youtuber Pack 2): '''PewDiePie - Wears a crown, headphones and a pink outfit. Strippin '''- Wears a tiara and a princess costume. '''Cinnamon Toast Ken - Wears a bear headdress. Doesn't have an upper costume. Dodger '''- Wears a costume based from a fox. ''The Characters now have different variants of colours! It can be selected in the character selection screen.'' There is no difference between the heroes other than the name and looks, but there might be hero abilities in the future (The game is only in Beta) '' There will also be new heroes added. Special Characters '''Goat '- The goat from goat simulator. Get it by typing /BAAAAHHH!!! 'Gang Beast '- The character from gang beasts. Get it by typing /gangbeast 'Hoxton '- Character from the game PAYDAY 2. Type /hoxton to enable. 'Dallas '- Character from the game PAYDAY 2. Type /dallas to enable. 'Wolf '- Character from the game PAYDAY 2. Type /wolf to enable. 'Cloaker '- Special Enemy from the game PAYDAY 2. Type /cloaker to enable. '''Potato - Yes, a Potato. Type /sallad to enable. QWOP - The character from QWOP the game. type /QWOP to enable. Octodad '''- The main character in Octodad: Dadliest Catch. Type /octodad to enable. = = Unused Characters' Missingno: The Missingno Pokemon, which stands for Missing Number, is a Pokemon that has data that only partially exists resulting in a glitched character sprite. This character can be accessed by replacing game files, but it will crash your game. Whether the reason why it crashes is because of it being not fully implemented or as a joke by the developers is uncertain. Category:Hg